


Verstehen

by whiffingbooks



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, POV Fleur Delacour, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: How Ginny and Fleur resolved their ongoing misunderstanding





	Verstehen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,guys!
> 
> Ginny and Fleur have always attracted the fandom's hatred because of their dislike for each other. Canonically, we understand why they might not like each other and that made sit down and crack this up.  
> Have fun reading it and don't forget to leave comments!

Fleur was still singing a soft lullaby to Bill when Ginny flopped down on the remaining chair opposite to her. She didn’t stop her song even after she felt the youngest Weasley’s gaze on her. Bill looked peaceful in his sleep; his scars were still horribly red but his face relaxed considerably in his sleep. She gingerly touched the scars and felt a wave of fury wash over her. _How dare they? He waz juzt protecting them- how dare they hurt him?_ She wanted to find Fenrir Greyback and rip his head off. Even that would’ve been a mild punishment for someone like him.

“When I was little, Bill used to read me to sleep. He was my favourite person, right after Mum and Dad. He has always been so easy to talk to. He is an ideal big brother.” Ginny said softly. Fleur noticed her eyes were a little glazed but knowing the girl, she would not shed a single tear in front of her.

“After my first year, I was treated like a porcelain doll by everyone except Bill. He behaved in the same way. He taught me many hexes and curses to defend myself with. Also a few charms which will prevent me from ever becoming dependent on anyone again. He understood; he helped me deal with it,” she finished.

Both of them sat for some time in silence. Just as Fleur was wondering why she was telling her all of this, Ginny fixed her with a piercing glance. “I didn’t like you because I thought you didn’t deserve my brother. My brother is one of the most considerate people and he never treats anyone badly. And you were the exact opposite. You were rude to my entire family, you were snobbish and narcissistic. I asked my brother what he saw in you and he told me to give you a chance. I tried but you didn’t seem like much. Just a pretty face with great magical talent but not fit to be a Weasley.”

Fleur held her breath. She knew that she had taken them for granted but their contemptuous attitude was not excusable. Ginny gave her a knowing look. “Then I saw you stand up to my mother and I knew that I’ve judged you harshly. I never gave you a chance and committed a folly that I have promised myself never to repeat. I judged you based on what everyone thought of you and considered you a bad person based on a few flaws. For that I’m sorry.” For the first time, she looked bashful but even then she didn’t avert her gaze. Fleur was impressed by her resilience.

“The thing is,” she continued, “I will always think you are not good enough for him. I can’t because he deserves the best and no one is at par with him. But I know he has chosen you and I have accepted it. I want the best for him and he seems to think you’re the best. I’m sorry I’ve treated you unfairly and I’m going to rectify that. You will become my sister so I want us to start anew. I don’t want to be bitter towards you. Not only for my brother’s sake but also for ours. You don’t deserve that. So truce?” Ginny held out a hand hesitatingly. Fleur stared at it for a few seconds.

Her chair clattered as she threw herself against her soon-to-be sister-in-law with unbridled joy. She hugged her tightly and after a moment, she hugged her back. They stayed like that for some time before untangling from each other. Both of them let out watery chuckles as Fleur took her seat beside Bill again. She wanted Bill to wake up so that she could inform him about the development.

There was a comfortable silence between them which was broken by Fleur. “Can I azk you a queztion?”

“Sure,” Ginny replied.

“What iz a phlegm?”

“………Fuck.”


End file.
